Sucking At Super Mario 64 - Part 4 (Circles are Hard!)
PBG continues to struggles his way through Super Mario 64. Synopsis PBG catches a mini game bunny in Yoshi's mouth. He heads back to the mini game room, and heads into the locked door, and finds a picture of Mario. He looks at the view out the window, before heading into the Mario painting. PBG isn't too familiar with this level because it isn't in the 64 version. He gets hit by a spiny while climbing a pole. PBG is creeped out by the background. PBG thinks it is cool to be jumping into paintings to head to a different area, and thought an area in Oblivion was inspired by Super Mario 64 as it involves the same idea. PBG talks to Goomboss. Yoshi long jumps and almost falls off the edge! PBG needs to scratch himself. He throws an egg at Goomboss, and misses. He puts the Goombas into Yoshi's mouth and spits one into Goomboss, and turns the other into an egg. He of course gets hit by a few Goombas, and Goomboss starts chasing him! He is low on health, and PBG doesn't know what to do, and accidentally falls off a cliff. PBG starts counting deaths, and counts last epidode's death towards his total. He begins the boss again, and gets beaten up by a Goomba, before being squashed by Goomboss. He falls into the goo in the middle of the arena, and almost dies, and then does it again! He picks up a Goomba and turns it into an egg, and shoots it at Goomboss, defeating him! Yoshi picks up the Mario key, and Mario becomes unlocked when Yoshi opens the door. PBG mentions that his Oblivion Danger Collection series is all recorded, and some of them are edited, but he is having some encoding problems. PBG is back in Whomp's Fortress. He climbs to the top, and gets hit by a bullet bill. He states that he has trouble running around in circles in this game. He tries to jump around the platforming tower at the top, but falls off and takes damage, before immediately being hit by another bullet bill, and dying! PBG thinks he is the first person to ever die from a bullet bill in this game. He heads back to the top of the fortress. He admits that he is already doing really badly. He finds the star. PBG discusses how there aren't many Mario games that require climbing to the top of something. He thinks these are really cool. He starts rambling and getting lost, and decides to head to the mini game room. He is forced to save, and is stuck with this recording. Apparently, he has tried recording it numerous times. He plays his favorite mini game, which is a curling-like game. His high score is 1900 points. He talks about how he is good at stupid things, and sucks at obvious things like running in circles. The score he gets is 1800. He plays another game where he has to load Bob-ombs into pots. They blow up, and he gets a final score of 160. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64 Category:Videos